P.I.N.
A 'P.I.N. '(Proximity Inversion Node) is a holographic projection technology, invented and developed in the late-1950s by Plus Ultra, and later perfected by 1984. It was based on Walt Disney's Circarama technology, which led to the creation of Project Mark 0. Like the name suggests, the area surrounding the user is transformed using a central node or device, giving a full 1080 degree view of a pre-programmed presentation. The P.I.N. can be either be hand-held or, when mounted on a lapel pin, worn. Precursors Ever since its founding, Plus Ultra had always been interested in finding new ways to immerse new recruits. Among these developments were the augmented reality glasses. Developed in 1939, and demonstrated at the 1939 New York Word's Fair and the 1939 First World Science Fiction Convention, these glasses augmented three-dimensional images of Plus Ultra's vision of the future, onto modern-day buildings. Speakers, mounted on the earpieces, played a recorded narration. Like the P.I.N.s, they too only worked on a first-come, first-serve basis. Unfortunately, these glasses only worked in designated areas, such as New York. History Work began on the P.I.N. technology in 1955. After the successful introduction of Circarama at Disneyland, work began on the project under the umbrella of Mark 0. By 1959, the first working iteration of the P.I.N. had been produced. The technology of the P.I.N. continued to be refined up until 1984. P.I.N.s were given out to recruits as commercials for the Big Reveal. By April of that year, David Nix, despite enthusiasm for the project, effectively ended the P.I.N. recruitment program, after the decision to cancel the Big Reveal, with the remaining P.I.N.s put into storage. Despite this, however, a rogue Audio Animatronic named Athena, stole a case of P.I.N.s, and continued the recruitment program on Earth. After several unsuccessful attempts at recruitment, in 2015, Athena found a perfect candidate in Casey Newton. After slipping her last P.I.N. in Casey's motorcycle gear, Athena found the recruit she had been looking for. After the destruction of The Monitor, Casey and Frank Walker decided to print new P.I.N.s. They activated several Audio Animatronics, and instructed them to find new recruits, thus revitalizing the P.I.N. recruitment program. David Nix In an letter to recruit, David Nix had this to say about the P.I.N.s: January 11, 1984 Steve, Thank you for your recent visit and sharing your singular views on marketing and the so called "art" of persuasion. I agree with many of your conclusions. In fact, I reached the better ones many years earlier on my own. Glad to see you've caught up! As a small token of my appreciation, please accept the latest iteration of our pin technology. It's the cornerstone of the campaign we discussed, though the plan is currently being revised . If you must use it, please open the protective plastic in a SPACIOUS and PRIVATE area. We've linked it exclusively to your DNA, any attempts to share the experience (or reverse engineer the technology) will lead only to baffled frustration. I'm sure you understand. The battery life is only five minutes. I'd consider improving it if I thought it necessary. I don't. If things change, I'll text you. Enjoy it while it lasts, and safe journeys! Warmly, David. P.S. Your new personal computer is charming. Category:Technology Category:The Optimist Category:Tomorrowland